


The words that I never said

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gang, Have I mentioned Angst?, M/M, Strains, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years we've known each other, seven years I've hold this secret within, and years more where I'm still going to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words that I never said

        Another brutal kick to his stomach, making him double over. This one was dead on and blood spurted out of his mouth, leaving a trail of red dripping down his chin and onto his now dirtied uniform as the somewhat familiar taste of iron filled his mouth. Saruhiko took a step back at the strong blow, backing up into the stone cold wall in the alleyway as the nine people surrounded him, closing in. He could barely see through his broken glasses, with the glass nearly shattered. There was a cut above his left eye, which adds on to his vulnerabilities, which isn't very good in this current situation.

  
        It was pretty stupid of him to charge forward and go after the gang of Strains himself, but usually he could deal with them, and he'd manage to knock everyone out before the rest  of the Scepter 4 arrived. Well not this time. He didn't expected this many people or the power of them together, and he was greatly outnumbered and was quickly overpowered by their strength. To him, who's pride was high and above, this is certainly humiliating. Oh god, he'd rather die to have to have someone witness how weak he was as of right now, being bullied and without the power to fight back at all.

  
        His uniform was tattered, with blood almost everywhere, from the hideous cut on his right arm that was still bleeding slightly, to the amount of brownish red on his knees when he scraped them against the concrete floor. His sword was battered and the tip of it was broken off, having to be shoved into the stone wall surrounding the group. Overall, this was most definitely the worst he have looked in a pretty long time.

  
         Saruhiko wiped the smudges of his own blood off his chin with the sleeve of his uniform, spitting on the ground next to him. He glared at the others around him, to which they smirked back at him with an evil glint in their eyes. The blue aura engulfed his body, but it was once again disabled by one of the Strain's power. Right. His aura is pretty much useless right now. Fuck this, fuck them, fuck everything. He gritted his teeth, charging forward with his hands balled up into fists next to him. At the very least, he was going to fight until the very end of this. 

  
         His fist came in contact with a jaw, probably knocking some teeth out in the process and he kicked another square in the chest. Saruhiko swung at another, but they caught his wrist, throwing him back onto the wall. He groaned as his knees weakened and buckled underneath him, sliding down onto the cold floor. He was pretty damn sure that the back of his head is going to bleed sometime soon as the agony engulfed his mind, letting out a loud groan. Just great. He was going to lose a lot of blood during this. This is just so fucking fantastic.

  
        One of the fuckers grabbed his hair, pulling him up forcibly. He snickered at him, laughing at the state he was in, looking as if he was a king, with Saruhiko as the peasant that was beneath him. Saruhiko mustered up the nastiest glare he could put on, and if looks could kill, all of them would be dead. 

  
        The guy squatted down to meet his eye level, smirking as he examined Saruhiko's beaten face. Saruhiko thus took the chance to spit at him, which earned him a punch to his jaw, knocking him onto the ground, landing with a loud thud as he received yet another kick to his stomach. He gritted his teeth, holding in every single noise that would deem him as weak, his face written with the features of pain. 

  
        With him on the ground, it was much easier for the gang to one up him. They beat him again and again, bruises forming on his poor body. His left hand was stepped on, two of his fingers breaking at the harsh contact as Saruhiko held in another growl of pain. 

  
        Finally they lost interest, seeing as Saruhiko was hanging onto a thin thread at his life. They left, their footsteps growing distant, even thought the ringing in his ear grew louder. He lay there in his own blood, staring up into the sky. Saruhiko could barely move, even tilting his head was difficult. Everywhere hurt. From head to toe, he was covered with hideous patches of bruises and cut wounds. His glasses has been knocked off of his face that time he was punched in his jaw. Saruhiko let out a hiss as he tried to move his leg and jolts of pain shot up his body like electricity. So now his leg was broken too.

  
        At that moment, he knew that he was going to die, that was something that was inevitable. Everyone dies at some point, but he never thought of himself as the kind that would die so disgracefully, outdone by a group of hoodlums no less. It's not like he had anything to live for anyways. Perhaps death would be better for someone like him.

  
        The stupid ringing in his ears grew louder, irritating him. He could've at least died in peace and some tranquility, instead of the loud noises of the city buzz and the sounds of the wind howling loudly in the cool September weather. There was that stupid ringing in his ear too. Or was it? It awfully sounded like the sound of footsteps. Now that he was thinking about it, he could hear the sound of feet running towards his directions. Could it be the hoodlums? Did they come back to beat him again? No, that wouldn't be it. They already had their fun, and they probably think that he'd be dead by now. It can't be his fellow clansmen either. This alley is too far away from headquarters and the section they were assigned to. This place was closer to Homra than anything else. Homra.....Misaki. And as if on cue with his thoughts, he was suddenly being held in the arms of none other than his ex best friend.

  
        "Saruhiko!" Saruhiko opened his eyes, smiling weakly up at the sound of his name. There was concern and worry in Misaki's bright eyes, and Saruhiko wondered why that was there. His eyes should always be full of life and excitement, not this dull and lost hue. 

        ''Oh god what happened to you?'' Misaki was screaming out frantic questions, from why he was here or who did this to him, but he couldn't make himself speak. The words just seemed to be caught up in his throat. He couldn't make any sound come out, and he gave up trying. He wanted Misaki to be quiet, to stop being so worried. This was nothing but a scratch. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore. There was a soothing numb over his entire body and he just wanted Misaki to stop panicking. But he also didn't want Misaki to stop. He might be an attention whore, but he could care less. All that matters right now is that Misaki was paying attention to him, and only him. Not about Mikoto, not about Homra, only him. For the first time in the past few years, he felt complete, and if he had to get beat up again for it to happen, he would gladly volunteer.

        ''Saruhiko, talk to me. Please.'' Misaki's cheeks was going red, and small droplets of tears formed in his eyes. Saruhiko didn't like that, didn't like it at all. He wanted Misaki to stop looking so upset and just smile.

        ''I'm going to call the ambulance and they'll be right here and you'll be okay a-and you'll h-heal and-'' Somehow Misaki's words seemed as if they were trying to convince himself. He wanted to say something to him, say that it was no need to call the ambulance, that he was perfectly fine as much as a lie that was. He wanted to reassure him, sooth him, but he couldn't. His throat seemed to be on fire and felt like someone was strangling. Too tight. Too long. Can't talk. He felt so useless, just laying there in Misaki's comforting arms as he was talking on the phone with some unknown stranger. But at the same time, he felt so relaxed.  He sighed out of relief, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Maybe it was the feeling of peace, like all the burden was lifted out of his shoulders. He just wanted to lay there forever.

         And Saruhiko wasn't an idiot. He knew he was going to die soon. And he looked up at Misaki, remembering everything. The first time they met, the time he took care of him with he was sick, the day they got their own apartment. It was all pleasant memories but look at the man he loved in front of him, Saruhiko couldn't help but feel sorrow. After he died, will he be forgotten? Will Misaki move on and find someone he will love forever? Someone that he will pay attention to, and never forget. The thought made him feel even worse.

         ''Okay, Saruhiko, the ambulance will be here soon, hang in there okay. Hang in there, they'll be here and they'll help you. So don't ...d-don't leave me okay? Please don't. Not again.'' His words came out as a hoarse whisper and Saruhiko barely heard it. Misaki was crying full on right now. Tears pooled out from the corners of his eyes and his cheeks were puffy and his nose was runny.

         He shakily raised a hand, it was heavier than he remembered, caressing his cheek as if to say 'Don't cry.' Once again he wanted to say some kind of soothing words, but nothing came out. The hands strangling his throat is there again. Too tight. Can't talk. Can't breathe.

         No. He has to. Have to say something, anything. Thinking back there was always something he wanted to say, always wanted to have the perfect timing, but I guess he's running out of time now. He has to say it. Seven simple letters formed into words. Fight the hands. Speak. Speak. Speak to him. Come on!  Say it! Say that you love him!

         _'I love you.'_

         Didn't come out.

         ''Goodbye.'' He whispered, a sound so soft, he doubt Misaki heard it, but judging by his wide eyes and hitch of breath, he did.

         ''N-No. Saruhikpo, don't you dare goodbye me. Don't you dare! Come on, the ambulance will be here in a sec and you'll be okay! You can't do this! P-Please, just don't l-leave me. Saruhiko, I'm begging you. Don't leave. I l-love you.'' The last part also came out as a whisper.

        Too late. Saruhiko's eyes closed, his hand fell from his cheek and he wasn't moving anymore, not breathing, not living, not with him anymore. . . Not with him anymore. He left again. He's gone, _gone_.


End file.
